


Cavalli a vapore

by Melchan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Steampunk
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melchan/pseuds/Melchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cavalli a vapore, rose di stagno e volti noti.</p><p> <i>- Tu dovresti pulire, dearie. Non peggiorare la situazione. -</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cavalli a vapore

_**I mondi cambiano spesso, raramente le persone.** _

   
Belle alzò il vaso con le rose di stagno e passò il piumino sopra lo scaffale, piegando appena la testa per vederlo in controluce ed essere certa che fosse pulito. Quando fu soddisfatta rimise a posto il vaso e si avviò verso il camino dello studio.  
Doveva prestare particolare attenzione, perché il Padrone aveva l'abitudine di sedersi lì davanti quasi ogni sera, col fuoco acceso e l'orologio ad acqua sopra la testa.  
Salì sullo sgabellino che usava per arrivare agli scaffali e mobili più in alto e tirò fuori da una tasca del grembiule un altro piumino, minuscolo stavolta, e cominciò a ripulire l'orologio dalle polveri e ceneri della settimana passata.  
Dal momento che si trovava sopra il camino, Belle impiegava sempre almeno una ventina di minuti per ripulirlo. Cambiò anche l'acqua, aggiungendone di fresca presa dal lavello della cucina e godendosi come sempre il silenzio dei filtri di purificazione.  
Suo padre era un uomo più che benestante, ma i filtri che ripulivano l'acqua  facevano sempre un po' di rumore, perché i silenziatori erano una spesa a parte e nessuno si era mai preso la briga di farli installare.  
Quelli di Casa Gold non emettevano nemmeno un fruscio.  
   
*  
Finito con l'orologio, decise di passare al ripiano più basso della libreria. Controllò l'ora sull'orologio appena ricaricato e sorrise. Era in anticipo di quaranta minuti sulla sua tabella di marcia.  
Niente di strano, visto che ormai era abituata al salone della Casa: ci metteva mezza giornata a pulirlo e doveva farlo quasi ogni giorno, perché era la stanza dove il padrone passava la maggior parte del tempo; in confronto, pulire lo studio era una sciocchezza.  
  
Spolverava i libri una settimana sì e una no, e questa volta non ce n'era bisogno. Passò velocemente il piumino sulle costine superiori, poi si dedicò alla quantità di oggetti sistemati in bella vista sugli scaffali e finalmente poté studiare la novità del momento. L'aveva notata appena entrata nella stanza ma si era tenuta la curiosità fino all'ultimo, lasciandosi il nuovo oggetto come ricompensa per il lavoro fatto.  
Erano piccole soddisfazioni, ma quando vivi rinchiusa in un piccolo castello ogni scusa è buona per divertirsi.  
   
Appoggiò il piumino per la polvere sul tappeto e prese il cavallino tra le mani.  
Era dipinto di un bianco e rosso sbiaditi, che lasciavano vedere il legno marroncino chiaro originale, pieno di segni. Per distinguerne meglio i colori Belle tese le mani in alto verso il lampadario, e si rese conto che era ancor più mal ridotto di quanto credesse.  
Abbassò le braccia e passò i polpastrelli sul cavallino, dalla testa alla punta della coda, e fu lì che sentì qualcosa di strano sulla punta del dito. Sembrava un intaglio, come se qualcuno vi avesse inciso un cerchio minuscolo.  
Lo avvicinò agli occhi, e schiacciò.  
   
*  
   
La prima cosa che avvertì, fu il rumore. Di un ingranaggio che scattava, e poi del cavallino che le scivolava dalle mani e finiva a terra.  
   
La seconda, la cecità. C’era solo bianco. Le ci volle un momento per riprendersi abbastanza da capire che si trattava di vapore.  
Si alzò, sperando di essere abbastanza alta da sovrastare la nuvola bianca che l'avvolgeva, ma restò delusa.  
   
\- Tu dovresti pulire, dearie. Non peggiorare la situazione. -  
   
Non fece in tempo a finir di pensare _Oh no_ che un gancio le afferrò il polso destro e la tirò via dalla nube bianca. Capitombolò addosso al Signor Gold, che in tutta risposta strinse forte le braccia per non farla cadere e la guardò come se a rimanere di sasso fosse stato lui. Se la tenne addosso un paio di secondi, con quegli occhi straniti dipinti sulla faccia e il manico del bastone che ancora le cingeva il polso, e poi la lasciò andare come se scottasse.  
   
Belle mormorò un _Grazie_ e poi cercò di stirarsi il vestito spiegazzato, tirandosi indietro anche i capelli che le erano finiti davanti al viso in mezzo alla confusione.  
Lasciò il Signor Gold alle prese con il vapore bianco e andò a spalancare l'unica finestra dello studio, piccola ma sempre meglio di una nube soffocante.  
   
Gold allungò il bastone a mezz'aria e premette sul pomo bianco del bastone, che in tutta risposta si allungò e colpì un punto apparentemente casuale sulla mensola del camino, almeno a un metro e mezzo di distanza.  
Un momento dopo dai bordi del soffitto cominciò a uscire un ronzio sommesso e il vapore iniziò a dissiparsi a gran velocità.  
   
\- Pensavo ti fossi fatta un'idea della natura degli oggetti di questa casa, dearie. - Gold non aspettò nemmeno che la stanza fosse completamente depurata per cominciare a parlare.  - Giocherellare con manufatti di cui non conosci la provenienza non è mai una buona idea. -  
Belle tornò alla libreria e si chinò per recuperare il cavallino - Che cos'era? - chiese soltanto, rendendosi conto lei per prima, e con molto fastidio, di quando suonasse ansiosa la sua voce.  
\- Un modo come un altro per ingannare i creduloni. -  
Belle lo guardò senza dire niente e Gold puntò il cavallino con il bastone. - Quanta gente controllerebbe la pericolosità di una cosa del genere? Un giocattolo come quello, prima d’invecchiare e diventare inaffidabile e sbiadito come lo vedi adesso, avrebbe fatto gola a molti bambini. Sarebbe bastato caricarlo con il gas, lasciarlo dove si preferisce e trovare un qualsiasi ragazzino in vena di divertirsi e la stanza si sarebbe riempita di ciò che hai appena visto. Molto utile per andarsene o entrare da qualche parte senza che nessuno noti niente, né possa accusare chicchessia. -  
Gold snocciolò la spiegazione con l’espressione da essere superiore che amava tanto indossare, ma Belle notò che c’era qualcosa di stonato, nel suo tono, una cadenza amara niente affatto tipica di lui.  
Una parte di lei ebbe l’impressione che Gold non stimasse per niente l’inventore di un giocattolo per bambini che nascondeva una trappola.  
   
Belle decise di indagare sulla questione e aprì bocca per fargli notare che ci sarebbero stati sicuramente modi migliori per ottenere del vapore accecante, quando si accorse che il cavallino che stringeva ancora tra le mani era rotto. Doveva essere più vecchio di quanto pensava, perché nonostante il tappeto avesse attutito la caduta, un orecchio si era staccato di netto.  
Sbiancò.  
   
\- Oh, mi… mi dispiace. Si è rotto. -  
Fissò prima il cavallino e poi il suo datore di lavoro _barra_ pseudo-aguzzino, in attesa della condanna.  
   
Gold la guardò fisso per qualche secondo, apparentemente allibito da qualcosa che Belle non riusciva ad afferrare.  
\- E' solo un vecchio strumento. Non m'importa. -  
 Belle non trovò niente di meglio da fare che continuare a guardarlo, quasi certa di aver sentito male.  
  
Gold le concesse due secondi di stupore, poi si voltò di scatto e tornò verso la porta dello studio. - Torna al lavoro, adesso. -  
Belle non fece in tempo a rispondere con qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che era già sparito.  
  
*

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt Steampunk "Vapore" del Genetic Fest di Fanfic Italia O/ Spero qualcuno gradisca, bye bye :*


End file.
